victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of posts by Tori Vega
This is the page of Tori Vega's posts on TheSlap.com. Posts *'Trina': Welcome to TheSlap.com, lil sis! Hey, did you see that guy Andrew posted picks of you at the showcase? Check them out! **'André': It's ANDRE! Not Andrew! **'Tori': Cool picks, Andrew! JK. Sorry about my sister! **'Trina': Why are you apologizing for me? I don't get it. *'Beck': Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) **'Jade': Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). *'Cat': Tori! You're on TheSlap.com! AWESOME. Uh oh, my cat just ate my lip gloss. TTYL. *'Tori': This pic was taken of me at my new school, Hollywood Arts. You can't see it but there is a little piece of popcorn stuck in between my teeth. Help! (Mood: victorious) *'Tori': Just got a pedicure. Tickled so much I kicked the woman in the ear by accident. (Mood: embarrassed) *'Tori': Music is my BF. Nothing makes me happier. Too bad music can't drive me to the movies and buy me dinner. (Mood: bored) *'Tori': FINALLY... I... am... VICTORIOUS!!! (Mood: pumped) *'Tori': My life = IN DANGER (Mood: anxious) *'Tori': Lunch time. Salad with big lettuce. Still worried. (Mood: buggin') *'Tori': Time for stage fighting class. Should I ditch? I wish. (Mood: freakin') *'Tori': OMG - I just got called to the GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE. Whyyyy?! (Mood: frusterated) *'Tori': Um, whoa. Andre just told me something X-TREMELEY interesting. I KNEW IT! (Mood: grrrrr) *'Tori': OMG - I finally found a GREAT birthday prez for Trina. Yeee-HOOO!! (Mood: relieved) *'Tori': Ahhh! Andre and I are writing SUCH A COOL SONG. This will be the best present Trina EVER GOT! (Mood: psyched) *'Tori': Still MAD at Trina. U reading this Trina? Hope so! (Mood: irked) *'Tori': Hey, everyone. Tell me what to do! I'll pick the funniest request, record me doing whatever it is, and post it right here on TheSlap.com! (Mood: bored) *'Tori': On a mission ...... but how did I get to be the LOVE DOCTOR?!? (Mood: hopeful) *'Tori': Errgg! Nothing worse than being stucked into a fight between a BF & GF - hate it. (Mood: yuck) *'Tori': Turkey sandwich = YAY! Monster makeup = WHY?!? (Mood: anxious) *'Tori': I just made 2 little girls scream and run away with their cookies. (Mood: bummed) *'Tori': Never send Trina and Cat to do ANYTHING!!! (Mood: desperate) *'Tori': What's your favorite junk food? Pizza or Hamburger? (Mood: wondering) *'Tori': Woohooo! Memorial Day Weekend!!!!! EXCELLENT! What's everyone up to? (Mood: happy) *'Tori': Mmm.... now I want a blueberry muffin. I am one hungry girl! (Mood: hungry) *'Tori': Dear fellow students: PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT MY PIMPLE!!! (Mood: embarrassed) *'Tori': What up peeps? Check out my wall post and see if you can figure out who's feet r whose! (Mood: creative) *'Tori: '''On our way to THE BEACH! Gonna COOOL off!!! So psyched. (Mood: pumped) *'Beck': Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! **'Tori': Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? **'Beck': Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. **'Tori': Why would a bird need a perm? **'Jade': Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck.... I need you to come rub my feet. **'Beck': L8t Tori. :( *'Tori': Good-bye June gloom! Hello sunny July! (Mood: happy) *'Tori': Okay, gonna do another "Tori Takes Request" video segment. Tell me what to do!!!! (Mood: psyched) *'Tori': 5 AM dance class kicked my body. I think my body hates me! (Mood: exhausted) **'Trina': BTW, just because you wake up at 4.30 in the morning doesn't mean EVERYONE in the house has to. Be quieter next time. **'Tori': You could use a dance class or two. *'Tori': Cats or Dogs? Trina's a Cat person. I'm a dog person. Who's right? (Mood: hmmm..) *'Tori': Goooooooooood afternoon, Slappers! I'm eating a sandwich that is 5 inches tall at the BEST DELI in LA!! Wish you were all here with me! (Mood: hungry) *'Tori': Just saw a roach in the bathroom. I let him live cuz I thought: How would I like it if a giant bug stepped on me? (Mood: satisfied) **'Cat': How do you know it was a boy? *'Tori': I told Trina that it was her turn to take out the garbage. She bit my arm. Now I'm taking out the trash with a bruised arm. (Mood: beat up) *'Tori': Foods that feel weird in your mouth. I'll start: Mashed Potatoes. Now you... (Mood: hungry) *'Tori': Had a bad dream. I was a goldfish trying to get out of my bowl to eat the GIANT ice cream sundae sitting on the table next to me. When I woke up I ate a giant sundae. (Mood: blissful) *'Tori': I'm 30,000 feet UP in the air - doin' homework HELLLP! (Mood: flighty) *'Tori': Love all my new classes—except Craft Service (Food Prep). Who wants to make bologna sandwiches for four months?? Ick. (Mood: Yuck) *'Tori': Trina is auditioning for a role in a horror movie. She's been practicing her scream for 3 days. I'm going CRAZY! (Mood: annoyed) *'Tori': Finish this line: The best thing about the weekend is... (Mood: thinky) *'Tori': Acting Class with Sikowitz. YAY! Best acting teacher EVER. Weird, but good weird :D (Mood: creative) *'Tori': Gonna be an EXTRA in a REAL MOVIE! BOOO-to-the-YAAA!!! (Mood: pumped) *'Tori': going to studio to get Beck his job back. brought Cat. Her hair is VERY red. (Mood: buggin') *'Tori': Ahhh! I see Melinda... wish me luck!!! (Mood: buggin') *'Tori': O... M... G. I just made a superstar get shot in the hand. (Mood: freakin') *'Tori: I demand PING PONG!!!! (Mood: fierce) *'''Tori: Gonna get to the bottom of this WONK. (Mood: suspicious) *'Tori': Lunch at School = SALTY FRENCH FRY TIME! (Mood: hungry) *'Tori': Cat Cat Cat Cat CAT ... PLEASE stop avoiding me! WE GOTTA TALK. (Mood: desperate) *'Tori': My first KICK BACK at Hollywood Arts. Funnnnn! (Mood: partyin') *'Tori': I did bad things with hot cheese. Uck, WHY?!? (Mood: upset) *'Tori': Sweet potato fries are the greatest food EVER intented. I DARE you to name something better. (Mood: hungry) **'Trina': Me. **'Tori': You're not a food. **'Trina': I'm better than food. *'Tori': Hey guys! I'm taking request again! Comment below and tell me what to do in my next video! (Mood: adventurous) *'Tori': On the count of three, let's all give each other one BIG virtual group hug. 1....2....3.... (Mood: awesome) *'Robbie': I missed it. Redo. *'Tori: '''K guys, It's almost Halloween and I don't know what my costume's gonna be yet! Suggestions??!!! (Mood: hmmm..) *'Tori: On the way to school Trina ran over someone's mailbox. She than blamed the owner of the mailbox for putting it in a "stupid" place. (Mood: embarrassed) *'Tori: '''Feeling all sweat-pansy today. Who else is with me? (Mood: lazy) *'Tori: 'OMG. Trina got her wisdom teeth out. MOUTH BLOOD!!! BLECCHH (Mood: disgusted) *'Tori: 'I'm about to... FREAK THE FREAK OUT. Get excited. Very ;) (Mood: pumped) *'Tori: 'I do not recommend putting your PearPhone and your shampoo in the same bag when travelling. Soapy phone :( (Mood: bummed) *'Tori: 'I'm dreading going Christmas shopping at the mall this weekend. Holiday shoppers are CRAZY! (Mood: scared) *'Tori: 'Who ACTUALLY wants Figgy Pudding? I think this is an unrealistic song. (Mood: yuck) *'Tori: 'K, the only person I still have to get a gift for is Jade. Any ideas? (Mood: hmmm..) **'Rex: 'A muzzle. **'Robbie: 'A heart. **'André: A therapist. **'Cat: '''How about a gift card? *'Tori:' Just finished 1/2 of a cheesecake by myself. Okay, so that resolution isn't happening. (Mood: hungry) *'Tori: My mom always says "Everthing's hunky-dory." #parentsaysdorkythings (Mood: dorky) *'Tori: '''At the hospital with a friend. Well, not really a "friend" .... more like a ... uh, nevermind. (Mood: conflicted) *'Tori: 'I dare you to listen to "Freak the Freak Out" and not dance around like a crazy person! It's just not possible! (Mood: freakin') *'Tori: 'WHO PUT THE DIDDLY BOPS ON THE INTERNET?!? GRRRR!!! (Mood: wazzed) *'Tori: Embarrassing: I was pretending to talk on the phone because I didn't want it to look like I was eating lunch alone - then it rang. (Mood: oops) *'Tori: '''Okay, when you're wearing sandwich baggies on your feet, it's time to do laudry! #needcleansocks (Mood: oops) *'Tori: Who's got a crush? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me! (Mood: crushed) *'Tori: '''About to audition to THE WOOD. I think Jade spit in my coffee. :( (perky) *'Tori: 'Third year in a row with no date on Valentine's Day. Guess I gotta buy my own cheap candy and tacky jewelry. (Mood: not busy) *'Tori: 'I'm found on fondue. Do you find fondue fun? I find I'm due for some fondue. Okay, I'll stop. (Mood: cheesy) *'Tori: 'Why is it always so nice and sunny on school days and cold and rainy on weekends? :( ATTENTION WEATHER: I NEED MORE SUNSHINE!!!! (Mood: chillin') *'Tori: Okay so there's this really really cute guy in school who "liked" one of my pics...do you think that means he likes ME?? (Mood: wondering) *'Tori': I feel like a real DIRECTOR! (Dale is busy again). (Mood: in charge) *'Tori': If I have been born a boy, my parents said they would have named me Victor. Would my nickname would my nickname would just be "Tor"? (Mood: wondering) *'Tori': Going thru old pics and found one of Trina with braces and headgear. Should I put it on TheSlap? (Mood: evil) **'Trina': DON'T YOU DARE! **'Tori': Then give me back my jacket. **'Trina': Noooo.... I look so much better in it than you. :( *'Tori': I am a POLICE OFFICER with VERY RED LIPS and I <3 RAISIN BRAN!!! (Mood: munchy) *'Tori': Today=AWESOME. And I <3 my NEW PHONE!!! (Mood: tingly-ish) *'Cat': Everytime I look at my PearPhone I get really hungry and want to eat it. *'Tori': In recording studio. So COLD in here ONLY penguins could survive! (Mood: chilly) *'Tori': Yikes! I'm about to AUDITION for a REAL MOVIE! Ahhhh!!!!! (Mood: terrified) *'Tori': Whooo! I did my stunt. Kinda. Sorta. Well...ah, shut up. (Mood: guilty) *'Tori': We got KE$HA!!! No more being Trina's assistant!!! CONCERT TIME!!! (Mood: triple pumped) *'Tori': I swear that a dog on the street just said "Hello" to me! Wish I could rewind time and hear it again! (Mood: freakin') *'Tori': Just got sprayed in the face by one of those perfume ladies at the mall. Great...now I smell like old lady and lilac. (Mood: smelly) **'Sinjin': I love that smell! *'Tori': Jade tried to steal my part in Steamboat Suzy. P.S. I will NOT teach Sinjin to dance. (Mood: cranky) *'Tori': THE PROME IS READY!!! I think. I hope! ARRGGGHHH! I'm NERVOUS! (Mood: festive) *'Tori': I'm in the middle of a lake in a paddle boat! Just thought you'd like to know. (Mood: happy) *'Tori': Me and Steven's 100 day kiss is only 1 WEEK AWAY! Okay, so maybe I've been practicing in the mirror. Don't judge! (Mood: smoochy) **'Rex': You can practice with me if you want. **'Tori': Robbie, tell your puppet to stop being creepy. **'Robbie': Yeah, like he listens to me. *'Tori': So Pumped for Saturday Night...bringing the BF (Mood: pumped) *'Tori: '''Tonight I got to hang out with iCarly and Kenan Thompson!!! Sometimes life is just AWESOME! (Mood: ecstatic) *'Tori:' Dear helicopter circling my house at 6 in the morning, Thanks. didn't feel like sleeping in today anyways. (Mood: annoyed) *'Tori:' Don't you hate when you do something totally awesome but you didn't bring a camera to prove it! (Mood: blah) *'Tori:' Guess who's new on TheSlap? It's Lane! We usually don't let faculty on here, but we make exceptions for the cool ones! (Mood: happy) *'Tori:' Hey everybody, it's Mustache Weekend on TheSlap! Edit your avatar and give yourself a stache! We all did it... join the fun! (Mood: funky) *'Tori:' RIP Goldie, you were a good fish! June 24, 2009 - July 22, 2011 *'Tori:' Sister for sale. Half-price! (Mood: irritated) **'Trina:' Your face is half-price **'Tori:' That doesn't make any sense! **'Trina:' You don't make any sense! *'Tori: Headed to Yerba—an exotic island off the coast of "Are you jealous you're not going?" :) (Mood: excited) *'Tori: '''Back from Yerba! I would have brought you guys home some souvenirs, but I was too busy ESCAPING FROM PRISON!!! (Mood: relieved) *'Tori: Hiking the trail at the Hollywood sign. Can you believe I've never done this before? I feel like such a tourist. *'Tori:' Flavored soap always makes me hungry. Which is gross, cuz who wants to be hungry while they're in the bathroom? *'Tori: '''Trina keeps cutting me out of the family photos. See what I have to put up with? *'Tori: We have a new principal and she's making us re-audition to stay at Hollywood Arts! Ahhh!!! I'm freaking out! **'Trina: '''Relax! If you're half as talented as me, you have nothing to worry about. **'Rex: 'I don't think it's possible to be half as talented as Trina. **'Trina: 'Wait, is that an insult or a compliment? **'Rex:'I'll let you figure that one out. *'Tori: 'About to RE-AUDITION for Hollywood Arts. Sweaty and Terrified. *'Tori: 'First play I ever directed! Teacher sitting by me. My feet are sweaty. *'Tori: 'It's Friday and I'm Cuddlin' with my Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll. **'Rex: 'You could always cuddle with me instead. **'Tori: 'Robbie, control your puppet. *'Tori: 'Oh, Mr. Freeway how I hate thee. Let me count the delays! *'Tori: 'Taking Sikowitz to a play tonight!!! He's gonna LOVE it! *'Tori: 'Jade was out sick today. It was kind of weird not to be insulted for almost 14 hours. A good weird. *'Tori: 'Robbie’s about to teach me all I need to know about Tech Theater. Yay? *'Tori: 'I ran out of milk today so I had to dunk my cookies into fruit juice. Wasn't that bad actually. Don't judge. *'Tori: 'Trina took a 50-minute shower and left me with NO HOT WATER. My toes are numb. **'Trina:'I told you to go to the gym to shower. You're so high maintenance. *'Tori: I hate trying on masks at the Halloween store. They always smell like armpit! Think I'm going to be sick. *'Tori:' My freezer is broken! Anyone want to come over and help me eat 4 boxes of fish sticks? *'Tori:' I just ran the LA half marathon! Got a badge and everything to prove it! **'Trina:' Well, I'm only half proud of you. Let us know when you run a full marathon, lazy. *'Tori: '''It's freezing today and I'm currently outside, at the Asphalt Cafe, eating an ice cream sandwich. What's wrong with me? *'Tori:' I haven't been invited to my family's Thanksgiving Day dinner yet. My mom says she checked, and I'm on the wait list. *'Tori:' Happy Thanksgiving! May your day be filled with joy and all the best to you and yours! (Wow that might be the dorkiest thing I've ever written.) *'Tori:' Jade made a doll that looks just like me and attached it to the back of her mom's car. Every day, I watch her drag a mini-me through the school parking lot. *'Tori:' WHAT do I get "a certain person" for Christmas?!? *'Tori:' Lost one of my fave comfy socks. I bet it's just sitting somewhere mocking me! *'Tori:' Okay, I have 11 days to make 11 presents. I can totally do this if I put my mind to it… well, right after this nap. *'Tori:' Merry Christmas you crazy Slap Fans! Hope you got everything you wanted and/or gifts that are easily returnable! *'Tori:' Bloopers are hilarious. Unless, they're yours. Then they're embarrassing. Oy, It's going to be a long night. #Blooptorious *'Tori:' Great to be back at Hollywood Arts! I love the holidays but I can only take being in the same house as Trina for so long. *'Tori:' Finding your sister's toe nail clippings in your kitchen sink is DISGUSTING! **'Trina:' Those toe nails are NOT mine! **'Tori:' Really? Cuz no one else's toes are painted metallic blue in this house. **'Trina:' Okay, fine, they're mine. Don't you just love that color? **'Tori:' NOT IN MY CEREAL BOWL! NO! *'Tori:' Any time I drive down a street in Hollywood that's been mentioned in a song, I start singing it. I'm currently on Santa Monica Blv. **'Beck:' Sounds like you're having fun! *'Tori:' All my friends and I have detention this Saturday! Sometimes I feel like my life is an 80's teen movie. *'Tori:' Y'know, I'm not really sure why we called ourselves the Breakfast Bunch but I'm really craving some bacon and eggs right about now. *'Tori:' Party time - gonna sing in front of a HUGE MUSIC PRODUCER. My feet are sweating - AHHH! *'Tori:' Driving with Cat and Jade to the house of some lady (who's no longer, um… living.) *'Tori:' Me two hours ago: Going to the ballet to get more culture! Yay! Me now: Ugh, why is culture so boring! *'Tori:' Rehearsing a play. I have a MUSTACHE... and I think I like it. :{) *'Tori:' Question: should I drive 2 hours to sit by a pool in Palm Springs, or walk 2 seconds to sit by the pool in my own backyard? **'Jade:' Palm Springs and never come back. **'Tori:' Whoa, what did I do to you today? **'Jade:' Nothing, just realized I hadn't insulted you in awhile. *'Tori:' I just saw a rainbow while wearing a green shirt on St. Patrick's Day! You can't get any luckier than that! **'Tori:' Scratch that... a guy in a luxury car just ran over our mailbox. Thanks for nothing St. Patrick's Day. *'Tori:' I can't believe Hollywood Arts doesn't celebrate April Fools' Day! In other news, I just got spanked by a giant lobster. What a weird day. *'Tori:' I feel like my life would be cheerier if I learned to play the harp. You never see an unhappy harpist. *'Tori:' I cant wear my fancy Easter dress this year, because Trina used it to wash her car. **'Trina:' Well we were out of rags, I had to use something. *'Tori:' Jade is driving me to school, Um...... Awesome? *'Tori:' Just got this text from a teacher: "Don't read texts while in school." If he doesn't want us to check texts in school, he shouldn't text us in school! *'Tori: Why can Mexican restaurants never figure out the correct chip to dip ratio? Current Status: Salsa-less. *'Tori: '''I've been studying Greek Tragedy all day and it's really bumming me out. Who knew tragedy could be so depressing? *'Tori: 'I've been doing Trigonometry homework for 3 hours now! I go to Hollywood Arts what's so ARTISTIC about math?!? *'Tori: 'ARGG!! STILL STUCK at Nozu with a billion pounds of GROSS SQUID! *'Tori: 'Trina told me my black + white shirt made me look like a zebra, so i took it off. When i got to school, she was wearing it! **'Trina: 'Well... zebra look good on me not you. Sorry. *'Tori: 'Should i send in my audition to the Platinum Music Awards? Or not? I don't know... kinda nervous... Okay, i'm doing it! *'Tori: 'Um... I'm wearing a new outfit today. It's uh... Different? *'Tori: 'I'm craving some frozen yogurt right now. Normal yogurt just won't do! *'Tori: 'Girls' night out! Who wants to hit up Nozu in the PM? **'Robbie: 'Awesome! I'll meet you there! **'Tori: '''Robbie, it's a GIRLS' night out. You can't come. *'Tori: '''Trina shaved her legs for the first time in 6 weeks while lying on my bed. Gross times infinity! *'Tori: 'Anyone know where Ponnie is?? Or why Sinjin is crying in the girls bathroom?!? *'Tori: I really want some free craft service right about now. I wish school was more like a movie set. *'Tori:' Why on earth am I craving canned ham right now? Sometimes I don't understand my own stomach. *'Tori:' I'm having sushi... and I'M BLONDE! This excites me. :) *'Tori:' It's weird having a holiday on a Wednesday. Fireworks just aren't as fun midweek. *'Tori:' Just got an invitation to join the Stunt Lady's Union for "falling" in that movie last year! That was unexpected. **'Beck: '''But you were the worst stunt person of all time. **'Tori:' I know, right! *'Tori:' I really wanted to sleep in today but woke up at 7:15 exactly. I have the world's most annoying internal alarm clock. *'Tori: I have an arm hair that is longer than my big toe. That's not normal, is it? Time to pluck! ' *'Tori'':'' I had a nightmare that Jade and I were stage fighting again and when I woke up I was craving butternut squash. Weird. *'''Tori: A teacher just told me not to sing in the hallway. Apparently he's new here. *'Tori: '''I sprained my pinky while flying a kite. I guess I just won the wussiest sports injury of all time award. *'Tori:' Labor Day!!! I don't actually have a job, but it's still good to get a day off! *'Tori:' The coffee place by the school has pumpkin lattes back in stock!!!!!! Is it weird that I'm so happy about this?!? *'Tori:' Why do I watch scary movies right before bed? I always have nightmares. I'm a wimp. *'Tori:' Andre is driving us ALL to Wankos! Cat is sitting by me. She smells GOOD :) *'Tori:' Time to train Robbie in hamboning. Why do I always get involved? *'Tori:' What's a polite way to tell Sinjin I don't wanna babysit his tarantula? I'll even settle for a slightly impolite way. *'Tori:' Hangin' out with… wait, it's NOT a "date" so… why did I tweet this?!? *'Tori:' I'm in a new play called The Juggler. I play a girl named Jugglin' Judy. The Problem? I can't juggle. I think I'm in over my head. *'Tori:' Every time Jade makes me mad, I just go to the gym and work off my rage. My muscles are getting huge! *'Tori:' My favorite new animal: MOOSE! Oh yeah. Ohhhh... yeahhhhh... :) *'Tori:' Spent the last hour churning my own homemade ice cream. Now it's ready and I'm too tired too eat it. :( *'Tori:' Every year I try to carve a really scary pumpkin, but it always comes out looking adorable. It's a curse. A cute little curse. *'Tori:' My hair is all sticky like maple syrup. That's the last time I buy budget Canadian shampoo! **'Rex:' That IS maple syrup. I switched out your shampoo the last time I was at your house. *'Tori:' iCarly's last episode is NEXT WEEK! Whaaa? Instead of being all sad about it, we at Hollywood Arts are taking this time to talk about our favorite iCarly webcasts/moments/characters/whatever! That's why this week's trend is: #GoodbyeiCarly *'Tori:' My sister accidentally locked herself in the bathroom today. Most peaceful Thanksgiving dinner my family's ever had. *'Tori:' I threw out that freaky Santa decoration last year. So… how's it back in my house? I'm scared. Can I stay with someone 'til January? *'Tori:' I'm stuck in an elevator inside a two-story building. That's what I get for being lazy and not taking the stairs. *'Tori:' I have berry ball juice in MY EYES! *'Tori:' Can someone come over and help me convince Trina that she does NOT need toenail implants? *'Tori:' I did NOT lose a fight to a 12 year old girl! Well… ok, SO WHAT IF I DID? Be quiet! *'Tori:' It's Christmas Eve! We don't have any chestnuts or open fires, so Mom and I are popping popcorn in the microwave. Close enough! *'Tori:' How come people on commercials always get brand-new cars for Christmas, but I never do? Reality should be more like TV. *'Tori:' Big news! I picked my Brain Squeezers team. It's me, and Andre, and Beck, and Robbie! *'Tori:' Hey, guys! Become my fan and I'll make an awesome new video for you this Saturday! Come back and check it out!!! *'Tori:' I'm just happy with the number of followers I have. So grateful. P.S. TELL EVERYONE U KNOW TO FOLLOW ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! *'Tori:' Hi. I'm covered with spit from a large dog. How you doin'? *'Tori:' I wish Trina would let me know that she has a foot fungus BEFORE she borrows my shoes! Now I think I have to burn them. *'Tori:''' I'm fighting a GIANT BLOB! And I'm LOSING! Category:TheSlap.com Category:Quotes Category:Hollywood Arts